


Oh Life, It’s Bigger

by superlockednegan84



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:39:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superlockednegan84/pseuds/superlockednegan84
Summary: You are a very special angel, and you’re in love with Sam Winchester





	Oh Life, It’s Bigger

Oh life, it’s bigger

It’s bigger than you

And you are not me

The lengths that I will go to

The distance in your eyes

Oh no, I’ve said too much

I set it up

You sat in the bar watching him and his brother. You knew he didn’t really want to be here. But hustling pool was one of the ways the Winchester made their money. He sat down next to you and you sighed. “Life is so much bigger than you. And you are not me.” Sam turned and looked at you confused. You smiled softly, “The lengths that I will go to. The distance in your eyes.” He grabbed your arms, “Who are you.” You snapped out of it, “Oh no, I’ve said too much. I set it up.” Then you disappeared. Sam walked back over to Dean, “Did you see the redhead at the bar?” Dean looked at him, “Dude if there’d been a redhead at the bar you know I would have been there in a heartbeat.” Sam sighed, “It was so weird.”

That’s me in the corner

That’s me in the spotlight

Losing my religion

Trying to keep up with you

And I don’t know if I can do it

Oh no, I’ve said too much

I haven’t said enough

You sat in the corner. You weren’t even supposed to be out. As you father told you the world wasn’t ready for an angel like you. But then you’d seen him. That’s you in the spotlight. Losing your religion. Trying to keep up with a Winchester was not an easy thing to do. And honestly you didn’t know if you could do it. Oh no you said too much again. No you hadn’t said enough. Your father walked in, “Y/N what have you done?” You looked up from your spot on the floor, “I didn’t do anything father. I’ve been here all day.” He furrowed his brows, “I watched you with the Winchester boy.” You gulped, “He’s so beautiful Daddy. I….I just wanted to see him up close.” Chuck pinched the bridge of his nose, “Y/N what am I going to do with you?” You stood up wings out, “Can I keep him?” He sighed, “I’ve told you Y/N. Humans are not property. You can’t just keep them.” You stomped your foot, “But he’s mine. You said so.”

I thought that I heard you laughing

I thought that I heard you sing

I think I thought I saw you try

You watched him laughing with his brother in the motel room. You watched him singing in the car. You even watched him as he tried to take on a pack of werewolves himself. Only to be saved by his big brother. You glanced up at your father, “They need me.” He shook his head, “They have Cas.” You shook your head, “He’s not enough. He doesn’t just stay with them. You have him doing other things.” Chuck pinched the bridge of his nose again, “Y/N, I’ve told you. You’re special. I need you here to keep you safe.” You sighed, “That’s just another excuse Daddy. They can keep me safe. And Cas will be there.” Chuck sighed, “Fine we’ll give it a try.” You jumped up and down excitedly. Then you disappeared. Appearing in front of Sam.

Every whisper

Of every waking hour

I’m choosing my confessions

Trying to keep an eye on you

Like a hurt, lost and blinded fool, fool

Oh no, I’ve said too much

I set it up

He screamed and fell off the bed, “It’s….it’s you.” You smiled, “It’s me. I’m Y/N, Angel of the Lord.” Sam stood up, “Ok Angel’s I’ve seen, but there’s something about you that’s different.” You giggled, “Because I don’t have a vessel, my love. Daddy made this body specially for me.” He looked at you, “Why would he do that?” You looked down at your feet, “Because I’m special.” Sam stepped towards you, “How are you special?” You smiled a sly smile, “Daddy made me to destroy them all.” Sam stepped back, “Destroy them all?” You nodded your head, “Mhm all of them. All the angels, all the demons. All the monsters that go bump in the night. I’m the fail safe.” Sam’s eyes went wide, “What are you talking about?” You looked back down at your feet, “Oh no, I’ve said too much. I set it up.” Cas appeared next to you, “Y/N , what are you doing here?” You smiled, “Daddy said we could give it a try.” You cocked your head to the side, “How do you talk to humans, brother.”

Consider this

Consider this, the hint of the century

Consider this, the slip

That brought me to my knees, failed

What if all these fantasies come

Flailing around

Now I’ve said too much

Cas frowned, “It’s not easy that’s for sure.” You frowned, “I think I scared him and that wasn’t my intention.” Cas tilted his head and looked at you, “What did you do Y/N?” You looked down at your feet, “I told him the truth. That’s what you’re supposed to do when you really like someone right? You tell Dean the truth all the time.” Cas shook his head, “What truth did you tell him, little sister?” You shifted your feet, “The truth about what I am.” Cas pinched the bridge of his nose, “Why? Why would you do that?” You looked up into his blue eyes, “Because he knew I wasn’t just a regular angel. And they need to know, cause they’re supposed to protect me now.”

I thought that I heard you laughing

I thought that I heard you sing

I think I thought I saw you try

Cas looked at Sam, “I’m sorry. She hasn’t been around….well anybody really. God is afraid someone will try to kill her once they find out what she is.” Sam nodded his head, “It’s ok Cas. But Dean is gonna freak.” Cas nodded, “Let me talk to him. He’ll understand too. She’s a powerful weapon, and if the wrong people get a hold of her it will be catastrophic.” Sam nodded his head, “I understand. She’ll be very well protected.” He winked at you and you blushed.

But that was just a dream

That was just a dream

Cas poofed away to go see Dean. Sam smiled at you, “So it’s just you and me.” You blushed brighter, “So it is. You know I really like you.” It was Sam’s turn to blush, “Really? Why? I mean you’re a magnificent being. Why chose a small insignificant human?” You smiled, “The heart doesn’t know the difference. Does it?” Sam chuckled, “I guess you’re right.” You leaned over and kissed his cheek, “See. It’s not me that chose you. It’s my heart.”

That’s me in the corner

That’s me in the spotlight

Losing my religion

Trying to keep up with you

And I don’t know if I can do it

Oh no, I’ve said too much

I haven’t said enough

Cas appeared in front of Dean, “Dean we need to talk.” Dean took a swig of his beer, “I was kinda in the middle of something here Cas.” Cas looked at the blonde sitting next to Dean, “It’ll have to wait this is very important.” Dean sighed, “Ok sweetheart give us a minute.” The blonde nodded and went to the bar. Dean looked at Cas, “Alright spill it.” Cas nodded, “My sister is going to be staying with you and Sam.” Dean looked at him in shock, “Whoa wait. What sister?” Cas sighed, “Her name is Y/N. But you have to understand something Dean. She’s a very special angel.” Dean rolled his eyes, “What like an archangel.” Cas shook his head, “No. She’s the only being that can bring an end to it all.”

I thought that I heard you laughing

I thought that I heard you sing

I think I thought I saw you try

Sam smiled, “I like you too, Y/N.” You smiled back and jumped into his lap, “Yay me.” Sam wrapped his arms around you and kissed you softly, “Dean will be back soon I’m sure.” You frowned, “That sucks.” Sam rubbed his hand up and down your back. You leaned in and kissed him passionately. He pulled back, “Are you sure?” You nodded, “Mhm, but I’ve never done it before.” He stood up holding you and took you to the bed, laying you down gently, “It’s ok. I’ll take care of you.” You looked up into his hazel eyes as he slowly lifted your shirt over your head. 

You lifted your arms up to help him. Sam removed your shirt then kissed you passionately. He reached around, while still kissing you, and undid your bra. Then he slowly slid the straps down your arm, and removed your bra. It was your first time to have sex and he wanted it to be special. Sam nipped down your jawline until he reached your neck then he bit down gently. It sent shocks straight to your core. His hand slowly slid up your side until it reached your breast. He gently massaged your right breast as he kissed down to your left. He took your nipple into his mouth hungrily. Then his hand was moving down to your pants. 

Once he reached the button he quickly unbuttoned and unzipped your pants. You lifted your hips so he could easily remove your pants and panties. He smiled down at you, “You are so beautiful.” He quickly removed his clothes, then started kissing up your leg. Sam nipped at your inner thigh softly, before turning his attention to your center. His tongue darted through you folds to your clit, causing you to moan out softly. Sam began doing the abc’s on your clit as he brought a hand down to insert a finger deep inside of you. You reached down and tugged lightly on his hair, as you bucked up into him. He placed his other hand on your waist to keep you still. He inserted another finger and started pumping in and out of you curving his fingers just right to hit your g spot. It didn’t take long before you were cumming all over his fingers and face. He leaned back on his haunches licking his lips, “You taste so good Y/N.” You blushed.

He kissed up your body, stopping to suck on a nipple. He looked into Y/E/C as he lined up with your entrance, “Are you ready for me Y/N?” You nodded your head, “Yes, Sammy. Need you.” He slowly inserted his enormous cock inside you, then stilled so you could adjust to how much he filled you up. You pulled his head to you and kissed him passionately. Then you looked deep into his hazel eyes, “Please move Sammy. I need you to move.” 

He pulled almost all the way out then slammed back into you. You gasped as your arms and legs wrapped around him. He kissed you hungrily as he continued to ram in and out of you. You screamed out his name as you begin to feel a familiar feeling start to rise. You looked up into his eyes, “Sammy I’m gonna come.” Sam smiled, “Me too.” It didn’t take much longer before he was releasing his essence deep inside you, and you were cumming all over his enormous cock. He clung to you as you both came down from your highs. Then he rolled off you and pulled you to his chest.

But that was just a dream

Try, cry, why, try

That was just a dream

Just a dream

Just a dream, dream

 

You were covered up snuggled to Sam when Dean and Cas came back. Cas glared at Sam, “I leave for an hour and you violate my sister.” You laugh, “Cassie he didn’t violate me. I wanted it. He’s my soulmate you know.” Cas’ eyes went wide, “Y/N you’re not supposed to tell them.” You laughed, “What does it matter. I’ve already said to much anyway.” Sam pulled you close and kissed the top of your head, “I can handle the truth Cas.” Dean looked at you and Sam, “Why don’t I get to have a soulmate like her.” Sam chuckled, “I don’t know Dean. Maybe you do.” Dean shrugged, “Doubt it.”


End file.
